Diversão a Três - O início
by Mary Spn
Summary: PWP escrita a oito mãos, ou seja, quatro autoras que decidiram colocar sua perversão em prática, ou melhor, em palavras... rsrs. Resumidamente, contaremos a história de como os J2 se conheceram em "Diversão a Três".
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Diversão a Três – O Início.

**Autoras:** Ana Ackles, Claudia Winchester, Mary Spn e Pérola.

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Desafio Proposto:** As quatro autoras escreverem uma PWP, sendo que cada uma ficaria responsável por um capítulo, seguindo um roteiro decidido antecipadamente por chat. Cada capítulo teria que ser devidamente aprovado pelas outras... Parece fácil, né?

**Plot Escolhido:** Por unanimidade, foi escolhido dar continuidade, ou melhor, um início para a fanfic "Diversão a Três" - link: WWW . fanfiction s/ 8613421/1/ Divers%C3%A3o-a-Tr%C3%AAs (tirem os espaços) - da Claudia Winchester. Nesta fic, os J2 estão são namorados e recebem a visita de Tom Welling em sua casa... Bom, se você ainda não leu, corre! rsrs. Ou se preferir, leia no final. Enfim, nos propomos a contar a história do casal desde que se conheceram na faculdade, até o dia em que recebem a visita do amigo.

**Conclusão:** O importante é que, entre mortos e feridos, sobreviveram todos... rsrs. Quatro mentes que pensam diferente, trabalhando juntas, cada uma querendo uma coisa... Não foi fácil. Trabalho em grupo nunca é fácil (exceto suruba, ou pelo menos é o que dizem... huahuahua). Discutimos muito, batemos boca, ficamos com alguns hematomas e uns fios de cabelo a menos, mas com isso aprendemos a conhecer e respeitar os pontos fortes e fracos de cada uma.

Podemos concluir que, apesar das dificuldades, valeu muito à pena porque nos conhecermos melhor, o que só fortaleceu nossa amizade, e também porque foi um trabalho divertido. Nóis góstia de escrever putaria! kkkk

Esperamos que se divirtam lendo, assim como nos divertimos escrevendo cada capítulo. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Diversão a Três - O início  
**_

_**Capítulo 1 – Autora: Mary Spn**_

O celular de Jared vibrava no bolso da calça, mas ao não reconhecer o número, simplesmente ignorou a ligação. Deveria ser mais um dos caras com quem tinha saído, querendo a sua atenção. Como é que eles sempre conseguiam o seu número?

Seus olhos atentos acompanhavam os últimos alunos deixando suas salas. Casais de namorados se esfregavam pelos corredores, e finalmente o último aluno nerd da sua turma resolveu sair.

Olhou ao redor, se certificando de que o caminho estava livre e foi até lá. O professor Misha Collins, um lindo moreno de olhos azuis, ajeitava seus livros e anotações em sua organizada pasta de couro.

Ele estava de costas para a porta e parecia distraído. Jared se aproximou em silêncio e chegou bem próximo, encoxando o professor e dando um leve beijo em seu pescoço, fazendo o outro tomar um susto ao mesmo tempo em que sentia sua pele arrepiar.

- Jared? Mas o quê... – Misha se virou de frente e encarou o moreno, incrédulo.

- O que foi professor? Não acreditou que eu viria? Pensou que eu estava brincando? – Jared tinha um sorriso safado nos lábios e passava os dedos pela gola do sobretudo que Misha usava.

- Você é muito cara de pau! – O professor queria falar sério, mas era quase impossível. Jared o deixava desconcertado.

- Foi um mal entendido. Você já pode perdoar a Katie, aquela garota é louca por você.

- Um mal entendido? Você transa com a minha namorada e vem me dizer que foi um mal entendido?

- Certo... Você vai mesmo fazer de conta que se importa com ela? Eu acho até que você ficou com mais ciúmes de mim do que da Katie...

- Você é muito prepotente! – Misha queria poder odiar Jared, mas ao olhar para aquele corpo perfeito e se lembrar do quanto ele era gostoso na cama, só fazia com que o desejasse ainda mais.

- Eu não sabia que ela era sua namorada. Como eu poderia saber? – Jared se fingiu de vítima, mas no fundo, não se importava. Ela era uma loira gostosa e isso bastava.

Só que Misha estava pegando pesado com ele depois do que acontecera. Era preciso indenizá-lo de alguma forma pelo que acabara de fazer. Por que não da melhor maneira que conhecia? Já haviam transado uma vez... Misha era um furacão na cama e não seria um sacrifício assim tão grande ter que repetir a dose com ele.

- O que você quer Jared?

- Compensar você pelo mal que te causei. – Jared puxou o professor pela cintura, colando seus corpos, então o beijou com urgência, enquanto suas mãos habilidosas tratavam de abrir o cinto, botão e zíper da calça social que Misha usava.

Beijou e lambeu o pescoço dele, deslizando sua mão direita por dentro da cueca, segurando o membro duro do outro com firmeza.

O professor gemeu ao sentir seu membro sendo tocado, e quase não acreditou quando viu seu aluno se ajoelhar na sua frente, tomando seu membro na boca e o sugando com perícia.

- Puta que pariu Jared! – Misha falou entre os gemidos, pois nunca havia sido chupado daquela maneira por mais ninguém.

Jared sorriu satisfeito, ao ver seu professor totalmente entregue, encostado na escrivaninha. Os gemidos do moreno só o incentivavam a continuar.

Misha já estava no seu limite quando foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta se abrindo.

- Wow! – Um aluno loiro de cabelos curtos parou diante da cena, corando e se sentindo ligeiramente constrangido.

Jared rolou os olhos e largou o pênis de Misha fazendo um som de "flop". Misha fechou o sobretudo rapidamente, tentando disfarçar, mas se saiu terrivelmente mal com a tentativa.

- Pode deixar que eu procuro a caneta amanhã, Jared. – Misha falou e Jared se levantou, limpando a boca com as costas da mão e contendo o sorriso.

- Eu vou... Me desculpem. – Jensen falou todo envergonhado diante da situação. – Vou deixar vocês... Terminarem. – O loiro saiu quase correndo pela porta e só parou quando chegou ao seu armário.

Jared gargalhou e Misha o encarou com cara feia, pois sabia que estava ferrado.

- Qual é Misha? Isso foi engraçado! – Jared continuou a rir.

- E provavelmente o fim da minha carreira nesta universidade! Ninguém mais deveria saber disso, Jared! Era um segredo nosso! – O moreno falou preocupado, enquanto fechava suas calças.

- Tem certeza que não vai querer terminar? – Jared o provocou.

- Você vai ficar me devendo essa! – O professou apontou o indicador para Jared, mas sorriu. Era difícil resistir aos encantos daquele moreno.

- Você sabe onde eu moro. – Jared sorriu mais uma vez. – Apareça por lá e poderá ter o serviço completo. Eu posso abrir uma exceção para você. – O moreno piscou e foi saindo da sala.

- Agora use o seu charme e tente convencer o rapaz a não comentar sobre o que viu aqui. Senão nós estamos ferrados...

Jared saiu correndo pelos corredores, tentando encontrar o loiro que os flagrara. Quando o avistou, ele estava guardando os livros no seu armário.

- Hey! – Jared se aproximou ofegante. – Seu nome é Jason, não é? O novato?

- Jensen!

- Ah, ok. Eu sou...

- Lothario? – Jensen riu.

- Hã? Oh... Vejo que as notícias correm por aqui. – O moreno sorriu torto.

- Pelo que eu acabei de presenciar, você faz jus à fama. – O loiro comentou divertido.

- Não é tanto assim. – Jared fez cara de santo. – A propósito, o Misha...

- Eu não vou delatar vocês... Pode ficar tranquilo.

- Ótimo. – Jared usou seu melhor sorriso. – Eu não pensei mesmo que iria. Então... – O moreno se aproximou e apoiou a mão espalmada no armário, ao lado do rosto de Jensen, ficando muito próximo. – Acho que eu te devo um pedido de desculpas.

- Desculpas? - O loiro riu. – Vocês não estavam fazendo nada contra mim, não precisa me pedir desculpas.

- Não... Desculpe por ter sido tão grosseiro e sequer ter te convidado a participar. – Jared passou a língua pelos lábios, sem desviar os olhos da boca de Jensen.

- Eu não curto essas coisas. – O loiro fechou o armário e tentou se afastar, mas Jared o impediu.

- Não curte... Sexo a três? Ou não curte homens? – O moreno mordia o lábio inferior, curioso pela resposta. Mas o loiro apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu, dando risadas.

Jensen tentou não demonstrar, mas tinha ficado impressionado demais com aquele moreno de olhos verdes. Tinha ouvido falar nele desde que entrara na UCLA, há duas semanas.

Estava estudando na mesma turma que ele, mas ainda não tinham conversado, apesar de Jensen perceber vez ou outra os olhares famintos do outro direcionados para si.

Ainda se sentia um peixe fora d'água naquele lugar. Recém chegara a Los Angeles, transferido de uma Universidade menor, no Texas.

Los Angeles era uma cidade incrível, e Jensen sempre sentira que ali era o seu lugar. Seu sonho era algum dia abrir sua própria agência de publicidade e, mesmo sabendo que não seria fácil, pois no momento era um simples estagiário de uma pequena agência, era persistente e não desistiria de seu sonho.

Ao sair para o estacionamento da universidade, viu Jared ao longe.O moreno era inconfundível, devido a sua altura. Ele estava encostado em um carro preto, flertando com um cara mais novo, que já parecia ter caído na sua conversa.

Jensen não conseguiu conter um sorriso, pois tinha que admitirque Jared era mesmo encantador. O moreno tinha um tentador corpo de homem e um rosto de menino travesso, olhar expressivo e lindas covinhas, que se formavam em seu rosto quando sorria... E ainda tinha aquele jeito de ele falar, gesticulando, sempre com aquela empolgação... Era praticamente impossível não gostar dele.

Mas Jensen sabia que precisava frear os seus desejos e sentimentos, pois pela fama que o cara tinha, não seria uma boa ideia se envolver com ele.

O loiro tinha deixado para trás um relacionamento de alguns meses com um cara em Dallas, e estava gostando da sua liberdade, apesar de às vezes sentir falta de ter companhia em sua cama.

Por um momento, passou pela sua cabeça como seria acordar todos os dias ao lado de Jared. Dormir abraçado a ele, com aqueles braços longos envolvendo seu corpo... O loiro sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Deveria estar ficando louco. Afinal, sabia muito bem que Jared não era o tipo de cara que namorava.

Pelo que ouvira falar, ele não saia com ninguém mais de uma vez e, apesar de não ser nenhum puritano, esse não era o tipo de relacionamento que Jensen buscava.

Mais uma semana se passou, e na aula de marketing, o professor Collins passou um trabalho para ser feito em dupla.

Jensen se dirigiu à biblioteca para começar suas pesquisas, quando se deu conta que Jared estava sentado ao seu lado. O moreno parecia concentrado, procurando algo em um livro, e o loiro se assustou quando ouviu a voz dele muito próxima.

- Ouvi dizer que você veio do Texas? De que cidade? – Jared iniciou o assunto do nada.

- Dallas. – Jensen respondeu simplesmente.

- Eu sou de San Antônio. Saí de lá com dezessete anos e vim morar com um tio em Los Angeles. Sempre fui apaixonado por Los Angeles.

- É mesmo? – O loiro sorriu pela coincidência. - Eu também. Uma pena eu não ter conseguido cursar os dois primeiros anos da faculdade aqui, mas de qualquer jeito, ainda vou conseguir realizar meu sonho de me formar na UCLA.

- Parece que nós temos algumas coisas em comum. – Jared o encarava, com o corpo largado na cadeira, totalmente à vontade.

- É... Parece.

- Então... Você já tem parceria para fazer o trabalho de Marketing?

- Não, ainda não conversei com ninguém a respeito.

- Nós dois podíamos fazer juntos, o que você acha?

- Eu não sei... Eu vi os métodos que você usa pra conseguir uma boa nota e, sinceramente... Não gostei. – Jensen falou brincando, mas como toda brincadeira, tinha um fundo de verdade.

- Espera... Não! Você não está achando que eu...? O que eu tive com o professor Collins não tem nada a ver com as minhas notas, Jensen. – O moreno nem sabia por que estava se explicando. - Eu não preciso disso.

- Me desculpe. Eu devo ter tirado conclusões erradas. Pelo visto você só gosta é de uma boa farra, não é? É verdade que você não sai com a mesma pessoa duas vezes? – Jensen aproveitou o momento para matar a sua curiosidade sobre o moreno.

- Você está bem informado, não é? - Jared riu - Tem uma ou outra exceção, mas geralmente eu não costumo repetir. Eu não gosto de ter ninguém me fazendo cobranças ou pegando no meu pé.

- Uma noite de sexo e nada mais? – O loiro franziu o cenho.

- Exatamente.

- Você nunca se apaixonou? Nem nunca sentiu vontade de repetir a dose com alguém?

- Não, nunca me apaixonei. E sair sempre com pessoas diferentes é um desafio. Você nunca sabe o que esperar delas... Eu gosto disso.

- E desde quando você leva a vida desse jeito?

- Quando eu saí do Texas, já tinha me relacionado com homens e sabia bem o que queria. Eu também saio com mulheres, mas muito raramente. A namorada do Misha, por exemplo... Foi um grande erro, que er... Eu tive que consertar.

- Eu não conseguiria viver desse jeito. Costumo levar meus relacionamentos a sério.

- Eu também era assim, mas... Logo que eu vim para Los Angeles fui morar com meu tio. Mark Pellegrino. Ele não é exatamente meu tio, é mais um irmão de criação da minha mãe, mas isso não vem ao caso. Ele também é gay e na época tinha um namorado muito bonito, poucos anos mais velho que eu. Uma noite, acordei ouvindo uns sons estranhos vindos da sala. Pensei que o meu tio estivesse passando mal, ou algo assim, então me levantei e fui até a sala verificar. Estava vestindo só uma cueca...

_**Flashback on**_

_- Mark, você está b... - Jared parou boquiaberto, ao ver seu tio sentado no sofá, completamente nu, e o namorado dele entre as suas pernas, o chupando._

_- Hey Jared! - Pellegrino sorriu, sem qualquer constrangimento. - Venha cá, eu ainda não tive a chance de te apresentar o meu namorado, Mattew. Matt, este é o meu sobrinho, Jared. - O moreno se aproximou, completamente sem graça. Então Matt tirou o membro de Pellegrino da boca, mas continuou massageando-o com a mão esquerda, enquanto estendeu a direita para cumprimentar Jared._

_- Muito prazer, Jared! - Matt sorriu de um jeito safado, o olhando de cima a baixo, e parando o olhar em sua ereção recém formada. - Jared sentiu seu rosto esquentar e ao mesmo tempo em que tinha vontade de sumir dali, também estava curioso pra ver no que aquilo iria dar._

_- Acho que eu... Eu vou voltar pro meu quarto. – Jared não conseguiu deixar de olhar para o membro duro e exposto do seu tio e sentiu sua boca salivar. _

_- Por que você não fica aqui conosco e relaxa um pouco? – Pelegrino ficou de pé e falou próximo ao ouvido de Jared, fazendo sua pele arrepiar. – Você provavelmente não vai conseguir dormir com esse problema enorme te incomodando. – Mark passou a mão sobre o membro duro do sobrinho, o massageando por cima do tecido da cueca. Mattew se postou de joelhos na sua frente, baixando sua peça íntima e começando a chupá-lo com empenho, enquanto Pellegrino lambia e mordiscava a pele da sua nuca e ombros._

_Jared se entregou às sensações e só conseguia gemer, tamanho o prazer que sentia com aqueles dois homens tocando seu corpo._

_- Agora seja um bom menino e sente-se no colinho do seu tio... – Mark falou com a voz rouca de desejo. _

_**Flashback off.**  
_

- Acho que naquela noite eu fui completamente corrompido. – Jared deu risadas.

- Ok, eu não sou nenhum puritano, não vou te recriminar por gostar de sexo e querer se divertir. Mas vai chegar uma hora em que você vai sentir falta de ter ao seu lado alguém que valha a pena, alguém que te ame e que queira dividir a vida com você.

- Acho que eu passo essa... Não é que eu não acredite no amor, mas... Nunca aconteceu comigo. E você tem que concordar que todo relacionamento acaba caindo na monotonia, e por fim causa mais aborrecimentos do que prazer.

- Talvez... Enquanto você não encontrar a pessoa certa.

- Pessoa certa? Você é um romântico, Jensen! – O moreno balançou a cabeça, indignado.

- Um pouco, talvez... Eu nunca tive um namoro muito duradouro por que... Bom, você sabe como as coisas são no Texas. E também eu nunca encontrei ninguém que realmente mexesse comigo. Mas eu sinto falta de namorar, de dividir a cama com alguém e acordar juntos todos os dias, de amar e me sentir amado...

- É... Acho que nós não temos realmente tanta coisa em comum...

- Ou talvez tenhamos mais do que você imagina. Tem certeza que você não abriria mão dessa vida louca por ninguém? Ou quem sabe você somente não encontrou alguém que realmente balançasse suas estruturas...

- Oh, acredite... Não precisa muito pra balançar minhas estruturas. – Jared deu risadas.

- Basta ter um traseiro bonito, não é? – Jensen também riu. – Mas quem sabe um dia eu possa provar que você está errado?

_**Continua…**_

* * *

**Aviso aos leitores:** Esta fanfic terá 4 capítulos, cada um escrito por uma autora diferente. O próximo é de autoria da Pérola e será postado dentro de 4 dias. Deixem uma review e façam 4 autoras felizes! (Me sentindo naqueles comerciais que dizem: leve 3 pague 2... rsrs).

**Nota da autora: **Eu quero agradecer as minhas três loiras favoritas: Claudia, Pérola e Ana, por terem aceitado o desafio e participado comigo desta brincadeira deliciosa. Eu adorei escrever esta fic com vocês! Adorei trocar ideias, debater assuntos como sexo e threesome como se estivéssemos falando do tempo, e até mesmo as discórdias! Uma pena a luta no gel não ter sido necessária... U_U kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

Foi uma experiência muito boa, e tive o prazer de conhecer um pouquinho mais sobre cada uma de vocês. Quero deixar um abraço bem apertado e um beijo estalado na bochecha de cada uma... Amo vocês!**  
**

Obrigada também a Eve Ackles, nossa beta, por ter aceitado o trabalho com tanto carinho e dedicação. Você é sempre um amor, SUA LINDA!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Diversão a Três - O início**_

_**Capítulo 2 – Autora: Pérola**_

- Não vejo a necessidade de nos reunirmos no fim de semana Jared. O trabalho está quase concluído, e só o entregaremos daqui a três semanas! Podemos ver o que falta fazer em um intervalo. – Disse Jensen, ao término da última aula.

- No intervalo? Não dá tempo, acabaríamos fazendo alguma coisa errada. E ao contrário do que você pensa, eu não garanto minhas notas de outra forma. – Jared disse com um sorriso provocativo.

- Eu já pedi desculpas por ter dito aquilo. – Disse Jensen, sem jeito.

- Vá à minha casa terminar esse trabalho, e estará desculpado. O espero no domingo, às três. – Disse Jared, escrevendo seu endereço num bloco de anotações do colega.

O moreno sabia que só faltava a conclusão do trabalho, e que isso poderia ser feito em meia hora. Esperava que Jensen entendesse a mensagem por trás daquele convite.

Há dias, o loiro parecia estar num jogo de sedução. Num instante o instigava a imaginar que queria algo além de amizade. Mas não um relacionamento. Algo carnal, o que vinha bem de encontro com o que ele mesmo gostaria.

Jensen era um tesão! Estava louco para colocar as mãos em seu corpo!

Mas ele também parecia se esquivar quando Jared tentava investir de forma mais clara. Como alguém que não estava interessado...

Quando ouviu o toque de sua campainha às 15:30 hs, o moreno sentiu como se um cubo de gelo deslizasse pela espinha. Jensen estava atrasado, e já dava como certo que ele não iria. A ansiedade havia se retirado para dar lugar à irritação. Precisava de uma foda, e se soubesse que ele não compareceria, teria "recrutado" outra pessoa. Sempre havia quem o atendia!

Abriu a porta com seu melhor sorriso, decepcionado por Jensen parecer não ter notado seu peitoral desnudo, já que usava apenas uma bermuda. Por menor que fosse a reação, não era comum que o olhassem sem camisa e ficassem completamente indiferentes.

- Desculpe o atraso. Eu estava com uma visita em casa e nem pude avisá-lo que chegaria mais tarde por causa dela, senão pareceria grosseiro.

"_Por causa dela? Preferiu não ser grosseiro com ela e me deixar esperando? Espere aí... Ela quem?"_

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou Jensen, já que Jared não dizia nada.

- Claro Jensen! – O moreno finalmente sorriu.

Ainda tinha o resto da tarde para atingir seu objetivo. E não levaria muito tempo para fazer isso. Em alguns minutos, Jensen estaria nu em sua cama.

- Vou pegar uma cerveja pra você.

- Não precisa Jared. Isso é coisa rápida, logo terminaremos. Já ligou o computador?

Jensen colocou o material que havia levado em cima da mesa.

- Hey! Vá com calma, você acabou de chegar! – Jared sorriu. – Podemos beber enquanto discutimos como faremos a conclusão.

Jensen pareceu pensar a respeito.

- Ok. Tudo bem, eu aceito uma cerveja. – O loiro sorriu.

Jared caminhou até a cozinha mais alegre. Pouco se importava com a conclusão daquele trabalho. Jensen estava certo ao dizer que aquilo poderia ser resolvido no horário de intervalo. Se ele foi à sua casa, certamente sabia em que cômodo dela aquele "trabalho" terminaria.

Sorriu ao vê-lo concentrado à mesa cheia de papéis com anotações. "_Como se você não soubesse que não vamos fazer nada disso, Jensen..."_. Entregou-lhe a cerveja e ele agradeceu. Sentou-se ao lado dele, passando o braço pelo encosto de sua cadeira, fingindo interesse no que ele fazia.

- Que linha pretende seguir para concluir o que já foi feito até aqui, Jared?

- Não sei ainda. Não consigo me concentrar bem com esse calor. E nem tenho mais peça de roupa para tirar, _quase_... – Jared sorriu.

- Então trate de beber essa cerveja e se refrescar, porque só sairei daqui quando terminarmos isso. – Jensen sorriu, mas voltou a analisar as anotações.

- Não me importo se demorar. Na verdade, até _gostaria_ que demorasse.

Jared começou a esfregar sua perna na dele. O loiro não se afastou. E também não teve qualquer outra reação. Era como se a perna do moreno nem estivesse encostada à sua, o que deixou Jared frustrado.

E irritado. O que diabo estava fazendo? Nunca precisou entrar num jogo de sedução para transar! Mostrar-se seminu sempre bastou! Mas que droga! Se Jensen enrolasse um pouco mais, desistiria. Nem mesmo ele merecia tanto esforço por uma foda, que poderia conseguir tão mais facilmente!

Mas os lábios pecaminosamente bem desenhados do loiro contradizia tudo o que acabara de pensar. A quem tentava enganar? Ele valia um esforço maior, e como valia! Aquele homem devia ser uma loucura na cama! Ou na mesa, ou no chão... Isso era mero detalhe.

- Não posso demorar. Sabe a visita que falei? Ela foi me avisar que uma grande amiga nossa partirá para a Itália hoje, sem previsão de volta. Irei me despedir dela no aeroporto. Preciso ir embora, em uma hora, no máximo. É bom apressarmos.

Jensen passou a trabalhar com vigor, e tudo o que Jared queria era gritar que se fodesse o trabalho, se fodesse a vadia que ia viajar, e que se fodesse em dobro a vadia que fora lhe procurar para avisar sobre essa viagem!

Não sabia o que o impedia de pegar Jensen de uma vez e devorar sua boca. De guiá-lo até qualquer lugar em que ele ficasse na horizontal e abrisse as pernas!

Alguma coisa nele o intimidava. Não era apenas o risco de perder sua amizade, pois nunca teve esse tipo de receio. Já havia seduzido professores, homens com cargos importantes, onde tinha muito mais a perder. Jensen era só um bom amigo, entre tantos outros.

- Acha que podemos utilizar esse trecho? – Jensen lhe mostrava algumas linhas escritas, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. – Jared? Está prestando atenção? Porra, então liga lá o computador que eu termino aqui! Depois você diz se pretende mudar alguma coisa, ok?

- Claro que não, Jensen. O que quer que tenhamos que fazer, precisamos fazer _juntos_. – Jared deu um sorriso sacana e sugestivo, que Jensen ignorou.

- Se eu fizer sozinho, eu ganho tempo. – Jensen explicou. – Eu realmente não posso enrolar. Lembra que preciso ir embora cedo?

Jared achou que não podia ficar mais irritado. Mas se enganou... A campainha tocou, e sua irritação aumentou.

- Não vai atender? Se estiver esperando alguém eu termino isso em casa. – Disse Jensen, levantando-se da cadeira.

- Claro que não, Jensen. Não estou esperando ninguém. Deve ser algum vizinho pedindo alguma coisa. – Disse Jared fazendo-o sentar, sentando-se ao lado.

- Pode atender, então. – O loiro disse, vendo que ele não pretendia sair de lá.

- Seja quem for, pode voltar depois. – Disse Jared. – Prefiro te ajudar aqui.

- É que... Eu vou conseguir me concentrar melhor se você for. – Disse o loiro, sem jeito, porque a pessoa à porta era insistente, e a campainha o estava incomodando.

Chateado, Jared foi atender. Mal abriu a porta, o professor Misha lhe atacou os lábios, arrastando-o para dentro de casa.

- Eu disse que você ia terminar o que começou. – Disse o professor entre os beijos, arrastando-o até a parede.

- Misha... Misha, eu...

- Não fale. Sua boca terá outra função agora. – Disse o professor esfregando-se nele, ambos começando a endurecer.

- Não é uma boa hora... – Jared gemia ao ser agarrado com força pelo professor, que baixou o zíper de sua bermuda e lhe acariciava o pênis por cima da cueca.

- Toda hora é uma boa hora para cobrar um boquete. Você me deve, e vai pagar. Quem diz se é uma boa hora sou eu. E a hora é ótima.

Misha agarrava seus cabelos e beijava seu pescoço com fúria.

- Eu... Puta que pariu! – Jared sentiu seu membro endurecer mais com o toque insistente. – Eu... Estou com visita, Misha!

- Chame-o aqui se ele for gostoso... – Disse Misha, sem parar o que estava fazendo.

- Ele... Ele não... Acho que não gosta dessas coisas. Acho que... Oh meu Deus!

Misha o massageava com vigor, até que parou, sob os protestos do aluno.

- Você vai ter o que quer, mas antes pague o que deve. – Misha baixou o zíper da própria calça e baixou a cueca, libertando o próprio membro ereto, oferecendo-o ao aluno, que se ajoelhou e o colocou na boca sem questionar.

- Chupa... Aaaahh Deus! Assim... Chupa...

Jared sugava o pênis do professor, que fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, grunhindo.

- Mais fundo garoto! Assim...

Misha segurou-lhe os cabelos e socava sem dó, quase sentindo a garganta dele com a ponta do pênis. Sabia que Jared gostava assim. Certa dose de selvageria e brutalidade até o excitava. Gozou dentro da boca dele, urrando de prazer. Era tanto sêmen que ele mal dava conta de engolir.

- Não me deve mais nada, garoto... – Disse Misha sorrindo, recompondo-se lentamente do orgasmo, fechando o zíper da calça.

- Mas você me deve! Trate de resolver isso aqui! – Jared lhe mostrou seu próprio, sofrendo dentro da cueca.

- Peça essa gentileza ao seu visitante. – Misha riu, e se preparou para sair.

- Deixa de ser filho da puta Collins! – Jared reclamou.

- Por que filho da puta? Tem um preço transar com minha namorada! – Misha riu, tomando a direção da porta, deixando Jared furioso.

- É só a porra de uma namorada de fachada! – Gritou para o professor, enquanto ele fechava a porta por onde tinha saído, sem lhe dar atenção.

E agora? Precisava de alívio! Precisava então procurar Jensen. Sem rodeios, o atacaria.

Não foi muito longe, porque ele o observava.

- Só estava esperando a festa acabar para dizer _tchau_. – Jensen também tomou a direção da porta.

- Espere Jensen! – Jared se colocou na frente dele, com a bermuda aberta, com o membro duro visível dentro da cueca.

- Já disse que não conto a ninguém sobre seu caso com o professor. Não me importo com isso. – Jensen tentou se retirar.

- Não tenho caso nenhum com o Professor Collins! Eu... Eu queria que isso que aconteceu agora tivesse acontecido entre a gente! Droga, eu achei que aconteceria entre a gente essa tarde!

- Mas o que interessa é que você conseguiu _alguma coisa_ essa tarde. – Jensen riu. – Bom pra você. Eu terminei o trabalho, depois você dá uma olhada.

- Jensen, eu não consegui nada essa tarde! – Jared se aproximou dele, e chegou perto de seus lábios. – Mas posso conseguir. _Podemos_ conseguir... Depende de você.

- Depende de mim? – Jensen perguntou com a voz rouca, e Jared balançou a cabeça que sim, esperançoso. – Que bom... Porque eu digo não. Você está cheirando a porra, Jared! Chega pra lá.

Jensen o afastou delicadamente e seguiu para a porta, rindo.

- Até amanhã, Jared.

O moreno ficou indignado. Maldito Collins! Na verdade, nem culpava Misha. Com ou sem ele, Jensen não parecia disposto a dar pra ele naquela tarde. Imaginou Jensen de quatro, esperando para ser possuído, e seu membro voltou a latejar.

Sentou-se no sofá e o libertou, massageando-o com vigor até a glande. Viu seu solitário prazer se esvair, frustrado por ter tido dois lindos homens em sua casa aquela tarde, e ter que gozar usando a mão.

Mas aquilo não ia se repetir. Jensen Ackles que o aguardasse.

J2

Havia sido uma semana exaustiva e frustrante. Jensen não demonstrava qualquer vontade de pular na sua cama. Porém, ficou sabendo que havia transado com Misha Collins, e que além de tudo, o professor foi o passivo, como Jensen fez questão de lhe contar. Nem estava contando o beijo ardente que o viu trocar com um cara que nem sabia o nome, de outro curso. Mas que era bem disputado por ali.

- Vai ou não vai, Jared? – Seu colega de sala, Ian Somerhalder falou mais alto, tirando-o da distração. – Ah, foda-se! Vá se quiser. A festa é hoje depois da aula na minha casa. Você sabe onde é.

Ian informou mais uma vez e saiu. Tinha outras pessoas a convidar.

Jared ficou pensativo. De repente poderia ir. Ian era bi e sempre convidava pessoas bonitas, tal como ele. Talvez conseguisse uma foda lá. Mas algo estava estranho. O pensamento que sempre o animava não causou este efeito desta vez.

Ok... Tudo seria diferente quando estivesse montado em algum cara gostoso. Na fissura que estava por sexo, talvez até em uma mulher gostosa.

As coisas ficaram mais animadas quando soube que Jensen também iria. Estrategicamente, decidiu pegar carona com ele, e deixar seu carro em casa. Foderia o loiro de qualquer jeito quando ele o levasse de volta para casa!

Mas não estava com sorte. Ian resolveu grudar em Jensen a noite toda. E pior: Jensen parecia apreciar muito a companhia, o que o deixou louco de raiva. Já estava de olho em Jensen antes!

Bebeu mais um gole de sua cerveja, pensando que já poderia estar com o pênis dentro de alguém. Mas só servia _aquele_ loiro, e iria atrás do que queria.

Bebeu mais um longo gole. Estava sóbrio, e teria que apelar para a atuação. Sabia que levava jeito, embora nunca se tivesse passado por bêbado.

Cambaleando um pouco, se aproximou de Jensen.

- Você está bem, Jared? – Ele o amparou, preocupado.

- Esqueci que não posso beber mais que dez cervejas... – Jared disse com a voz falsamente pastosa, com quatro dedos levantados.

- Ele está mal, cara. - Ian fez uma careta. – Coloque-o num taxi antes que comece a dar vexame!

- Ian, sua bicha... Eu posso ir sozinho, ta? – Jared deu dois passos e "se sentiu mal", sendo amparado por Jensen.

- Eu vou levá-lo, cara. – Disse Jensen para Ian.

- Porra, vai perder a festa?

- Eu volto. – Jensen deu uma piscadinha e saiu, amparando o amigo.

"_Vamos ver se você voltará depois que eu arrancar sua roupa_!" – Jared pensou.

Colocou-o no carro e seguiu para a casa dele. Jared se continha para não sorrir. Fechou os olhos e encostou-se ao vidro do carro.

- Está melhor? – Jensen perguntou ao chegarem, ao ajudando-o a sair do carro, e Jared confirmou com a cabeça.

- A cabeça dói, mas estou melhorando.

Quando chegaram à sala, Jared desapoiou de seu ombro e tomou-lhe os lábios, sem dar-lhe chances para protestar com palavras.

- Você não me enganou Padalecki. – Jensen disse, separando o beijo. – Eu sei que você está muito bem! Por outro lado, eu também estou a fim de transar hoje. Se não fosse com você, seria com o Ian. Então faça o que tem que fazer.

Jared demorou uns segundos para absorver aquilo. Então Jensen queria transar com ele? Então aquele filho da puta transaria com o Ian se não tivesse chegado a tempo?

Quando viu, Jensen já tirara a calça e a cueca. Estava usando somente a camisa aberta, esperando uma atitude do moreno, que se deu conta que não era hora para pensar, arrancando as próprias roupas agressivamente, quase as rasgando.

Beijou Jensen novamente de forma selvagem, e o prensou na parede. Esfregou sua ereção à dele suavemente quando passou a lhe beijar o pescoço. Jensen segurou seus cabelos com uma das mãos, enquanto passava as unhas de leve pelas suas costas com a outra. Sentiu longos dedos brincarem com suas bolas, provocando-o.

Jared quis senti-las com a boca. Como queria sentir cada centímetro daquela pele macia e quente. Colocou-se de joelhos, dando lambidas em suas bolas, enquanto massageava seu pênis.

Jensen guiou a boca dele em direção a seu pau, mas ele relutava em abandonar os testículos. Não estava satisfeito, queria senti-lo mais. O que estava fazendo? Estava mesmo _perdendo tempo _com preliminares?

Foi igualmente sem pressa que colocou o pênis do loiro na boca, deliciando-se com seu gosto. Sentiu mãos fortes segurando seus cabelos. O quadril dele movia-se em direção a sua boca, forçando-o a aumentar o ritmo. Sentiu o gosto do pré gozo, e sabia que era hora de parar. Se aquele loiro gozasse em sua boca e fizesse o mesmo que Misha Collins, ficaria enfurecido. E de pau duro.

Sob protestos por interromper o que começara na melhor parte, virou Jensen para a parede, de costas para si. Agarrou-lhe a bunda, abrindo suas nádegas, perguntando ao seu ouvido:

- Você quer isso aqui? Bem fundo dentro de você? – Cutucou sua abertura com o pênis.

- Me prepara e enfia logo! – Ordenou o loiro.

Louco de tesão, Jared pegou a calça do chão, tirando um preservativo do bolso, juntamente com um sache de lubrificante. Rasgou a embalagem de uma camisinha, colocando-a. Em seguida despejou lubrificante em seus dedos. Começou a massagear o loiro entre as nádegas, penetrando um dedo após o outro lentamente.

- Eu sou gay, mas não sou uma garota! Use sua melhor arma, ou vou ter que trocar com você e te ensinar como se faz! – Jensen mandou.

Jared estava incomodado. O loiro ditava as regras mesmo na posição que sempre inferiorizou num casal gay, mesmo já tendo sido passivo algumas vezes.

Não estava acostumado a preparar um cara, a ter cuidado, a se preocupar se o machucava... E exatamente com o único que estava fazendo isso era o único que reclamava.

Mas a excitação o consumia depressa demais para pensar, e tratou de obedecer. Quando a glande passou por aquela parede de músculos apertados, sentiu que poderia morrer naquele minuto que não se importaria.

Jensen mantinha as mãos espalmadas na parede, e Jared puxava seu quadril de encontrou a seu pênis. A julgar pelos gemidos do loiro, seu desconforto era mínimo, e logo Jared providenciava uma penetração mais funda, investindo contra ele de baixo para cima. Jensen logo gozou, manipulando o próprio membro, o que o moreno lamentou. Queria passar a noite dentro daquele traseiro gostoso.

Teria que abrir uma exceção, porque não teve tempo suficiente. Precisava de mais uma foda, pelo menos, para poder então parar de transar com ele.

Pensando assim, achou que já podia gozar, e Jensen sentiu o membro dele pulsar, ainda enterrado fundo dentro de si.

Ofegantes, desabaram no chão, esperando a respiração normalizar.

Pouco depois, Jensen se levantou e começou a recolher sua roupa.

- Quer tomar um banho, Jensen? Não consigo ir agora, você acabou comigo! – Jared disse sorrindo, nu, deitado no tapete da sala, com o braço apoiando a cabeça.

- Eu tomo banho em casa. – Jensen sorriu, começando a se vestir.

Jared se sentou.

- Mas... Você não vai passar a noite aqui?

- Não, prefiro ir. – Respondeu Jensen, abotoando a camisa.

- Podemos repetir isso tudo mais tarde...

- Então aquela história de que nunca repete uma transa não era bem assim? – Jensen perguntou divertido.

- Como eu disse, eu abro exceções quando merecem. E cara... Você merece e vale cada segundo!

- Eu sei... – Jensen continuou sorrindo, e o sorriso de Jared morreu. Esperava ouvir o mesmo, que ele também merecia cada segundo!

- Você não vai ficar mesmo assim? – Perguntou se levantando.

- Se um dia _nós dois_ estivermos a fim, poderemos repetir.

Jensen lhe deu um rápido selinho e foi embora, deixando Jared cheio de dúvidas a respeito do próprio desempenho. Dúvidas que tiraram totalmente seu sono à noite.

J2

Jensen riu ao chegar em casa. Jared superou suas expectativas. Quis transar com ele desde que o viu praticamente. Mas conhecia a fama do moreno, e além de sentir desejo e atração por ele, também o achava um bom amigo.

Prolongou até onde pôde seu desejo por ele, que não colaborava em nada, andando seminu, procurando contato físico sempre que podia. Sabia que no dia em que transassem, era provável que fosse a primeira e última vez. Sua modesta estratégia consistia em tentar fazer com que o moreno sentisse vontade de transar ao menos mais uma vez.

Pretendia vê-lo novamente apenas na segunda-feira, na aula. Mas com a luz do dia, na tarde seguinte, pôde ver que havia um objeto em seu carro, caído no tapete. Algo que não era seu. A carteira de Jared. Com dinheiro, cartões e documentos.

Decidiu levar para ele, e reclamou baixinho por saber que ele poderia interpretar que estivesse correndo atrás de uma nova foda.

Ainda assim, não ia deixá-lo sem os pertences. Sabia que ele estava precisando da carteira. Teria sido proposital?

Tocou a campainha da casa dele e para sua surpresa, Ian abriu a porta.

- Jensen? Entre cara. Vou chamar o Jared. – Disse Ian, desagradavelmente surpreso.

Aquele filho da puta não perdia tempo!

- Não vou entrar. Apenas entregue ao Jared. Ele a deixou cair no meu carro. – Jensen estendeu a carteira para Ian, que se recusou a pegar.

- Entregue você. Não ficarei responsável.

- Ian, quem é? – Jared veio do quarto e fez um "ah...".

- Sua carteira. Você deixou _cair_ no meu carro. – Jensen sorriu e colocou a carteira na mesa, disfarçando a raiva de ambos. Que se fodessem os dois!

- Espere! – Jared chamou, tentando não aparentar desespero. – Aproveitando que está aqui, quero que veja uma parte que alterei na sua conclusão.

- Eu vejo na aula, Jared. Teremos tempo.

- Custa você ver agora? Não vai levar dois minutos!

O celular de Ian tocou, e ele foi atender em outro cômodo. Jared chamou Jensen novamente, como se implorasse com o olhar que ele fosse. O loiro cedeu.

Mas tão logo entraram no quarto, Jared o agarrou.

- Eu quero repetir, e quero agora! Passei a noite inteira me lembrando da sua pele! Querendo tocá-la! – Jared beijou o loiro, tirando sua camisa.

- E se eu não quiser? – Perguntou Jensen, sem força nas palavras, deixando-se despir.

- Você quer. Não é hora para joguinhos. Você quer, eu quero. E quero já! – Jared arrancava o cinto dele e abria o botão e o zíper da calça.

Nunca tinha sentido tanta necessidade do corpo de alguém como sentia do corpo dele.

Jensen mandou o autocontrole pro inferno, e passou a arrancar as roupas do moreno também. Já estavam ambos dolorosamente duros.

- E o Ian? – Perguntou Jensen entre os beijos.

- Podemos chamá-lo, se quiser... Sexo a três, Jensen... É a escada pro paraíso... – Jared disse ofegante, com o atrito de seus corpos.

- Não é pra mim... Esqueça. Esqueça-o... – O loiro continuou o beijo. – Vamos aproveitar nossa última foda.

Jared parou de repente, e Jensen sorriu de leve. Um pouco menos animado, mas ainda assim, louco de tesão, pegou preservativo e lubrificante na gaveta, e se sentou na cama, pronto para colocar a camisinha. Jensen segurou seu braço e o deteve.

- Eu vou fazer uso disso.

Tomou a camisinha da mão dele e colocou em seu próprio pênis. Jared ficou surpreso. Não estava em seus planos ser o passivo, mas não iria se opor. Estava curioso.

Jensen subiu na cama, ficou de joelhos e o colocou de quatro, fazendo-o abaixar a cabeça e erguer o traseiro.

- Eu quero ver você aberto pra me receber, do jeito que esta aqui. Disse chupando um dedo e colocando dentro dele com cuidado, ouvindo-o gemer.

Depois, pegou quantidade generosa de lubrificante, passando o gel gelado por toda sua abertura, revezando os dedos que introduzia durante a massagem, até conseguir colocar três deles de uma só vez.

O sinal verde veio quando sentiu o moreno rebolar e gemer em cima deles. Já podia começar a penetrá-lo, e não perdeu tempo em fazê-lo. Seu membro escorregou facilmente para dentro dele.

Os gritos de prazer que ouvia o incentivavam a meter mais e mais fundo. Estava indo à loucura. Aquilo não podia ficar melhor!

Na verdade, podia... Nunca imaginou que realmente podia! A resposta veio quando recebeu uma lambida em suas bolas. Uma língua quente e atrevida veio por trás. Não havia recebido nenhum convite para estar lá. Entrou de penetra e Jensen decidiu que poderia ficar.

Em pouco tempo, essa mesma língua estava de penetra, literalmente, em outro local.

Ian abriu as nádegas de Jensen, e fazia movimentos circulares com a língua, umedecendo sua abertura rosa e delicada.

Bem que Jared havia dito que aquilo era a escada pro paraíso.

Céus, o que diabo faria com aquele intruso? Não havia lugar para três naquela cama!

Ou havia...?

**Continua...**

* * *

**_Nota da autora Pérola:_**

_Olá! _

_Sei que a Mary, a Claudinha e a Aninha têm muitos leitores em comum comigo. Mas sei que muitos de vocês não me conhecem também. Quero que sejam bem-vindos, e caso não curtam meu capítulo, esperem o próximo, que é da Ana, pois garanto que está tão sensacional quando o cap. 4 (e último) e o 1. _

_Nos reunimos para escrever sobre este plot, e não pensem que foi um caminho florido. Somos amigas acima de tudo, e me orgulho MUITO disso. Amo cada uma dessas meninas. Mas tivemos divergências, arranca-rabos, e finalizar este trabalho nos custou um bocado de suor. _

_O bom é que nossas divergências ficaram para trás, pois além de ser apenas no trabalho, também gostamos do resultado final. Não reflete necessariamente a opinião que temos sobre o assunto, e isso tornou tudo mais difícil, um verdadeiro desafio._

_Esperamos agradá-los!_

_Peço permissão para ultrapassar a entrada (ui) com meu segundo capítulo!_

_Caso não conheçam ainda alguma dessas autoras, recomendo que vejam suas páginas e suas histórias. Eu garanto. Essa mulherada é phoda._

_Grande beijo a todos._

* * *

**Aos leitores: **Boozinha Luthor, allanjsoliveira, Karol Freitas, MarinamorenaSPN, Bia Winchester, Herykha, Luluzinha, Lene. tah-p, kinhaneck, TheMrsPadackles e Eve Ackles, fica o nosso carinhoso abraço. Muito obrigada pelas adoráveis reviews no capítulo anterior. Vocês nos deixaram muito felizes com seus comentários! Beijos!**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Diversão a Três - O início**_

_**Capítulo 3 - Autora: Ana Ackles**_

Jensen parou de se mexer ao sentir a intrusa língua invadindo o seu traseiro, mas logo Jared rebolou em seu membro, lembrando-o de sua missão. Tomando uma decisão, estocou Jared com força, que gritou ao se sentir tocado em um ponto especial.

Logo após o beijo grego em Jensen, Ian voltou a lhe beijar as bolas e sem saber como, se meteu entre as pernas de Jared. Colocou o membro do moreno na boca o sugando e sentindo-o ir até a sua garganta, ao tempo em que o loiro se enfiava bem fundo no moreno. Mas isso não lhe incomodava tanto. Enquanto chupava Jared, metia os dedos em Jensen. Na verdade, estava preparando o terreno para possuí-lo.

Jared realmente estava indo ao paraíso recebendo um boquete de Ian e sendo fodido de maneira magistral por Jensen. Seus gritos de prazer podiam ser ouvidos na esquina. Tentou se segurar ao máximo para aproveitar as sensações provocadas pelos dois. Mas chegou ao limite e gozou gostoso no fundo da garganta de Ian, que se deliciou com o gosto do moreno.

Jensen sentiu as contrações do corpo do moreno e mais os dedos de Ian lhe tocando e lhe abrindo de maneira tão profunda, que não resistiu e também se derramou dentro de Jared em uma estocada bem funda. Saindo de dentro do moreno, retirou a camisinha e se deitou ao lado deste, que lhe encarou divertido. No rosto, uma expressão de saciedade.

– Parece que a estrela do momento foi o Ian. – Falou Jared ofegante.

- É, e ele nem gozou. – Falou Jensen, mas realmente aquilo não o incomodava. Estava saciado, e um sentimento confuso começou a tomar conta do seu ser. Não sabia se estava se sentindo culpado, ou simplesmente com vergonha, pois apesar disso ser uma fantasia de muitos homens, realmente nunca se imaginou em uma situação igual a essa.

- Temos de resolver isso, certo Jensen? – Perguntou Jared de maneira bem safada. - Deixa apenas minha respiração voltar ao normal.

- Espero que vocês resolvam mesmo, pois acredito que mereço uma recompensa. – Disse Ian, segurando seu membro que ainda se encontrava duro e necessitado.

- Não pensa nisso agora. – Jensen se assustou quando ouviu a voz de Jared junto ao seu ouvido, e um toque carinhoso no seu rosto. O moreno sempre estranhava a sua preocupação com o loiro. – Foi gostoso, isso você não pode negar, então relaxa. – Ele falava como se estivesse adivinhando os pensamentos de Jensen. - Devemos um favor ao Ian, vamos pagar juntos, viver o momento.

– Não, eu... Acho que vou embora. – Respondeu Jensen ainda sem muita convicção.

- E o Ian? – Perguntou Jared, pois ainda queria o loiro ali, e quem sabe tê-lo também, pois não conseguia esquecer o prazer de estar dentro daquele corpo.

- Você consegue resolver o problema dele sem minha ajuda. – Disse Jensen já sentando na cama.

- Jensen você não é uma cara egoísta, vê como eu estou? Saindo agora não vai mudar nada, já aconteceu, então aproveita. – Disse Ian.

Jensen ficou refletindo e não correspondeu ao beijo que Jared lhe deu. Somente saiu de seu transe quando viu o moreno indo na direção de Ian que ainda continuava ajoelhado ao pé da cama.

Jared mordeu os ombros de Ian, subindo com a língua até o pescoço, onde mordeu também, fazendo o outro gemer.

– Jensen me dá o lubrificante. – Pediu para o loiro, que não conseguia ir embora. Como se estivesse hipnotizado, entregou o frasco para o moreno, que melou seus dedos de maneira generosa. Devagar, foi enfiando em Ian, e para retardar o gozo deste, Jared lhe apertava a cabeça do pênis. O moreno menor gemia de prazer e agonia.

Mesmo sem querer, aquela cena dos dedos de Jared entrando e saindo de dentro do Ian começou a lhe excitar. Quando percebeu estava com o pau duro feito pedra.

- Vou ter que fazer tudo sozinho? – Disse Jared junto ao ouvido de Ian, mas olhando para Jensen. O moreno sabia que o loiro não resistiria e entraria na brincadeira. – Vem! Quero sentir o teu pau dentro de mim novamente. – Ele sabia que com esse oferecimento as barreiras seriam totalmente derrubadas. Sorriu vitorioso quando viu o loiro lamber os lábios pornográficos e vir em sua direção.

Jared retirou os dedos do interior de Ian e começou a penetrá-lo. Claro que ele preferia estar dentro de Jensen, mas ele adiaria aquele momento por uma causa maior, que era manter o loiro em sua cama nesse tipo de jogo que tanto apreciava.

Sem lagar o membro de Ian o penetrou bem fundo, e como já estava preparado esperou apenas o tempo de Jensen colocar a camisinha e começar a lhe invadir. E pela segunda vez naquela noite, e sentiu que podia viciar em pertencer àquele loiro.

Ian queria gozar e xingava Jared entre gemidos, porque o moreno não lhe permitia o alívio que necessitava. Sua mente estava nublada, e seu corpo parecia se esgotar de tanto prazer. Jared estocava com força, principalmente porque Jensen lhe empurrava o membro em um ritmo forte, e o moreno menor sofria todo o impacto da relação.

Jared era uma massa de prazer. Jensen lhe atingia no ponto certo toda vez que entrava em seu corpo, e tendo o seu membro esmagado por Ian que se contraia sobre este, alcançou o orgasmo primeiro. Largou o pênis do moreno, deixando este gozar. Jensen foi logo em seguida embalado pelos gritos de prazer dos dois. Ainda ficaram um pouco parados, buscando forças para se moverem.

Jensen saiu de Jared, que saiu de Ian, que estava desmaiado com o gozo tão forte, adiado e pela intensidade do momento. Com dificuldades, ajeitaram o moreno menor na cama e se deitaram lado a lado.

Jensen estava com o rosto voltado para o teto. Seus os olhos quase fechados, sentindo o carinho de Jared em seus cabelos curtos.

- Arrependido? – Perguntou Jared examinando o rosto de Jensen, e tentando lembrar se já tinha visto algo tão perfeito.

- Não sei, a verdade é essa... Não sei. – Respondeu Jensen com sinceridade. – Foi muito bom, e agora entendo por que você escolheu essa vida desde que foi corrompido pelo titio. – Disse rindo.

- Você pretende repetir? Eu adoraria repetir a dose com você, sendo que teríamos um sanduiche de Jensen. – Jared disse e o loiro sorriu. Seu membro pulsou em expectativa, mas estava se desconhecendo. Lembrava-se de um amigo que gostava dessas festinhas e vivia o convidando. Por esse motivo até deixou de falar com ele. Agora estava ali, pensando que poderia sim, repetir a dose.

- Não sei. – Respondeu apesar de saber que seu corpo gostou da experiência. Mas sua mente e conceitos definidos durante sua vida inteira o condenavam, mas não ao ponto de não conseguir dormir, ou ficar se martirizando. – Agora acredito que estou saciado e vou para casa.

- Não estou saciado, eu quero você. – Falou Jared.

- Você é insaciável ou o quê? – Perguntou o loiro balançado a cabeça.

- A questão não é essa. Apenas preciso ter você novamente. – Disse Jared com as mãos sobre o peito nu do loiro.

- Pode ser, mas outro dia. – Jensen ria e tentava se levantar.

- Não... Agora! – E Jared lhe prendeu uma das pernas com a sua. - Já ouviu um ditado que inventei: "nunca deixe para amanhã o que pode fazer hoje"? – Falou o moreno sorrindo.

- Inventou? Pensei que você fosse mais novo. – Disse Jensen sorrindo mais abertamente e Jared comemorou internamente. Ele sabia que o riso era uma forma de baixar as barreiras.

- Não queria te dizer, mas sou um vampiro com mais de 1000 anos. – O moreno lhe mordeu o pescoço, arrancando um leve gemido.

- Um vampiro precisa de permissão para entrar. – Disse Jensen suspirando, pois as mãos de Jared já seguravam seu membro em um leve vai e vem.

- Você me dá essa permissão? - Perguntou já sabendo a resposta que abafou com um beijo. O moreno era rápido enquanto beijava o loiro buscava com as mãos o lubrificante.

Jared interrompeu o beijo e se posicionou entre as pernas do loiro, as dobrando.

- Esse não acorda agora. - Falou quando o Jensen olhou para o moreno adormecido. - Ele fez um bom trabalho aqui, está bem preparado. - Comentou enfiando um dedo com lubrificante no loiro que apenas gemeu em resposta. - Seria um crime desperdiçar. - O moreno retirou os dedos, colocou a camisinha e começou a penetração lentamente. O loiro abraçou sua cintura com as pernas e se entregou mais uma vez, esvaziando a mente de qualquer pensamento coerente.

Jared estava agora se sentindo realizado. Desde a primeira vez que fez sexo com Jensen, não conseguia para de pensar o quanto se sentiu bem dentro do loiro. Desejou repetir, para ter certeza e agora estava comprovando que estava sendo ainda melhor do que a primeira vez.

Ian acordou com os gemidos, porém não se atreveu a se incluir entre os dois novamente. Não por falta de vontade, mas de forças. Então resolveu apenas apreciar a bela visão de dois belos corpos suados, músculos tensos, vozes estranguladas, gemidos de prazer, que morreram abafados quando os lábios se encontraram em um beijo no momento do êxtase.

Jared saiu do loiro, se deitou ao seu lado arrancando a camisinha e pegando o lençol para limpar o abdômen de Jensen, que se entregava ao sono sob os cuidados do moreno.

- Fora daqui, Ian! Não gosto de dormir agarrado. - Falou Jared quando o moreno se aproximou para se aconchegar a ele. E para sua contradição puxou Jensen, fazendo o loiro usar seu peitoral como travesseiro. O outro moreno apenas entortou a boca e virou de costas para os dois.

Jensen foi o primeiro a acordar. Estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Jared. Ian estava esquecido no outro canto da cama. Ainda eram 4 da manhã. Levantou sem acordar os outros, se vestiu e saiu para a madrugada fria, resolvendo não pensar muito no que ocorreu e ficar apenas com as memórias do corpo que estava totalmente saciado com as sensações vividas.

J2

"Foi bom, na verdade, muito bom." Pensava Jensen de frente para o espelho. "Claro que não é o meu estilo de vida, e acredito que nem farei mais isso, então sem recriminação, eu não traí e nem ofendi ninguém, só espero que isso não atrapalhe a minha amizade com Jared." Essa era sua única preocupação.

Jared apenas encontrou com o loiro no turno da tarde, já que era o dia em que Jensen ia pela manhã para o seu estágio.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Perguntou para Jared, estranhando os olhares recebidos quando entrou na sala de aula.

- As notícias correm rápido. O Ian estava com certa dificuldade de sentar e não fez segredo do motivo. - Respondeu Jared sorrindo de maneira convencida. E Jensen baixou a cabeça, pensativo.

- Arrependido? - Perguntou novamente segurando o rosto do loiro.

- Não. - Respondeu Jensen.

- Ótimo, porque tem uma fila se formando para experimentar a nossa cama. - Jared disse rindo. - Ian está nos chamando de força J2.

- Força J2? Me senti um Power Ranger agora. - Disse rindo. - Não estou arrependido, mas não pretendo repetir a dose. - Falou o loiro, se virando e dando por encerrado o assunto.

J2

Fazia uma semana do ocorrido e Jensen estava curtindo um filme depois de uma semana difícil no trabalho, na universidade e por conta de vários candidatos querendo experimentar a força J2. Era tentador, mas realmente não queria esse estilo de vida. Sempre quis conhecer alguém e construir uma vida juntos. Claro que andou meio _Lothario_ nos últimos tempos, porém isso foi somente uma fase.

Uma fase que foi mais para chamar atenção do Jared. Porém, junto com o desejo que sentiu pelo moreno, uma sincera amizade cresceu. Mas tinha sido a última vez que participou de algo assim, pois era romântico e queria um compromisso sério. Sabia que sentiria falta do moreno, pois ele era um amante fantástico.

- Droga quem será? - Se perguntou quando a campainha tocou. Não esperava ninguém e estava vestido apenas com uma calça moletom. - Jared... - A frase foi interrompida com uma boca afoita lhe calando em um beijo selvagem. E por quê não cheio de saudade?

Jensen abraçou o moreno, colando seu corpo ao dele. Sentiu a ereção do outro junto à sua, e se assustou quando percebeu que estava prensado entre dois corpos, e quatro mãos percorriam sua pele.

- Deixa rolar. - Jared falou mordendo sua orelha, e Jensen sentiu que uma mão desconhecida lhe invadia a calça.

- Vai rolar sim! – Disse o loiro ofegante, se livrando das mãos. – Mas longe daqui. Fora os dois! – Gritou apontando para a porta.

- Jensen para com isso! Você experimentou o melhor sexo da sua vida e agora está abrindo mão disso por falso moralismo! – Falou Jared irritado quando o loiro lhe empurrou.

- Fora Jared, por favor. – Pediu Jensen com mais calma. O outro cara já tinha saído.

- E isso aqui? – Perguntou o moreno apertando o membro do loiro que ainda estava a meia bomba.

- Eu resolvo esse problema sozinho, pode deixar. – Falou Jensen fechando a porta na cara do moreno.

- Não deu certo Jared. – Disse Brock Kelly, um calouro muito gostoso.

- Você lembra um pouco o Jensen sabia? – Falou o moreno. – Mas quem disse que não deu certo? Você está aqui, eu estou aqui... – Brock sorriu ao sentir os lábios macios de Jared sobre os dele. – Vamos embora. Não tem a força J2, mas tem a força J, e essa é satisfação garantida ou o seu dinheiro de volta. – Brincou Jared, mas por dentro estava chateado com a recusa do loiro.

J2

Jared passou pelo do loiro na sala de aula e deixou uma caixa em cima de sua mesa.

– Desculpe. – Pediu baixinho junto ao ouvido de Jensen. – Adoro seu cheiro. - Aspirou junto a nuca, fazendo o loiro se arrepiar.

Jensen abriu a caixa e o moreno sorriu de maneira travessa, quando o loiro arregalou os olhos verdes deixando-os maiores e mais adoráveis que o normal.

- Tamanho natural. – Falou apenas mexendo os lábios. Jensen fechou a cara, mas logo sorriu. Era impossível ficar com raiva do moreno por muito tempo. Guardou a caixa com cuidado. Nem queria pensar o que ocorreria se alguém visse o seu conteúdo. Um pênis de chocolate branco, com a ponta pintada de rosa.

- Estranho esse teu pedido de desculpa. – Falou Jensen se sentando ao lado do moreno embaixo de uma árvore no campus.

- É uma desculpa incentivadora. – Respondeu Jared. – Serve para você me perdoar e lembrar o quanto sou gostoso. Apesar de nunca ter tido essa boca pornográfica me chupando. – Jensen sorriu e deu uma tapa na cabeça do moreno.

- Jared, apesar do pouco tempo, gosto muito da sua amizade, e acredito que ela possa se tornar mais sólida. Porém, devemos parar por aqui. – Disse Jensen.

- Não pode ser uma amizade com benefícios? – Perguntou o moreno mordendo os lábios.

- Você não presta. – Respondeu o loiro rindo.

- Acho que isso é um não. – Falou Jared. – Mas vou tentar de vez em quando.

- Você sempre disse que figurinha repetida não enche álbum. Por que tanta insistência? – Perguntou Jensen com ar provocativo.

- Existem figurinhas tão raras, que mesmo repetidas têm o seu valor. Não fica convencido por isso!

Jensen sorriu e ofereceu um pedaço do chocolate de forma inusitada.

– Preferia estar dividindo um de verdade com você.

- Jared...

- Tá! E um boquete?

- Jared. – Jensen repetiu revirando os olhos.

- Eu disse que sempre vou tentar. – E roubou um pedaço da boca do loiro que o deixou aprofundar o beijo.

J2

Jared cumpriu a promessa. Além de provocar o loiro como sempre fazia, passou agarrá-lo na surpresa, pois sabia que este lutaria, mas cederia. Teve certeza disso quando prendeu Jensen no banheiro, e lhe aplicou um boquete que o deixou tão letárgico, que o moreno nem sofreu resistência para possuí-lo.

A perseguição de Jared se tornou tão intensa que este chegou a fazer uma cópia da chave da casa de Jensen, e invadia o seu quarto no meio da noite, lhe aplicando beijos gregos.

Jensen parou de resistir ao moreno, pois realmente não conseguia. Por mais que tentasse e prometesse que seria a última vez, para não se culpar e curtir esses momentos de maneira plena, usava o argumento de que era apenas para satisfazer sua necessidade física enquanto não tinha ninguém. Por que não aproveitar? Mas no fundo ele tinha esperança de o moreno se apaixonar por ele.

J2

- Temos um trabalho para apresentar, você não vai poder chegar atrasado amanhã. – Disse Jared para o loiro.

- Eu sei, mas meu carro ainda está na oficina. – Argumentou o loiro. – E amanhã ainda estará lá. A peça ainda não chegou.

- Claro! Devem ter que construir uma máquina do tempo para ir buscá-la. – Jared dizia isso por que o carro do loiro era um Impala 67. – Troca essa lata velha.

- Em vez de ficar atacando o meu bebê, a solução é você ir me buscar. – Disse Jensen olhando para o amigo.

- Tudo bem, mas vou querer um boquete. – Falou Jared. Jensen nunca tinha feito um nele, e o moreno achava que era por isso sua fixação no corpo do outro.

- Quem sabe? – Não tinha problema com isso, mas as relações entre eles eram tão loucas, que às vezes quando ocorriam as preliminares, era Jared que o beijava todo, lhe acariciando como se decorasse cada pedaço seu. Jensen achava meio estranho esse comportamento, mas procurava não pensar nisso. Não queria ficar imaginando coisas.

J2

- Seu namorado é muito bonito. - Disse Christian Kane. Ele era recém formado e trabalhava na mesma empresa que Jensen estagiava. Não eram amigos, mas se davam bem, e Kane estava visivelmente interessado no loiro.

- Ele não é meu namorado. - Respondeu Jensen e sorriu ao ver alivio no rosto de Kane. Jared o havia ido buscar no dia anterior, e o loiro viu a decepção no rosto de Chris, principalmente porque Jared tinha a mania de lhe cumprimentar com um selinho.

- Vocês apenas ficam? – Kane sempre quis se aproximar do loiro, mas parecia que existia algo que deixava Jensen inatingível.

- É complicado explicar, nem eu mesmo entendo. – Respondeu Jensen concentrado em um desenho que estava criando para uma propaganda de doces. Na verdade ele sabia. Gostava de Jared, mas o moreno só queria trepar com ele.

- Quer sair comigo? – Perguntou Kane. – Sábado uns amigos vão cantar em um barzinho country. – Completou olhando o loiro, mordendo os lábios em expectativa.

- Adoro country. – Jensen respondeu, olhando com atenção Christian. Ele era um cara muito bonito, inteligente, e tinham várias coisas em comum. Ele também era do Texas. Quem sabe não seria uma solução para o círculo vicioso em que se meteu com Jared?

J2

- Jensen, vai ter uma festinha hoje na casa do Chad. – Jared estava ligando no sábado pela manhã.

- Hoje vou a um barzinho com um amigo, a gente se fala outro dia. Agora estou meio ocupado. – O loiro desligou e algo apertou as entranhas do moreno, que não quis assumir que estava sentindo ciúme pela primeira vez.

Jensen se divertiu muito, gostou dos amigos de Kane. Steven e Jason, que também gostaram dele. Arriscou até a cantar com Jason e recebeu aplausos entusiasmados de Chris. A interação foi tanta que o convidaram para passar o dia de Ação de Graças em uma casa de praia, já que todos não tinham família na Califórnia. O feriado seria em uma quinta-feira, e ficariam até sábado à noite para fugir do engarrafamento de domingo. Resolveram ir quarta pela tarde.

Para conseguirem a folga na tarde de quarta e a sexta-feira, Jensen teve de trabalhar dobrado junto com Kane. Não teve muito tempo para conversar com Jared, que estava praticamente com o mesmo problema no seu estágio.

Jared teve a mesma sensação de aperto no estômago quando soube da viagem de Jensen.

- Por que não posso ir junto? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Porque _eu_ sou convidado. – Respondeu o loiro.

A sensação em suas entranhas piorou quando o loiro fugiu de seus braços para atender o telefonema de Chris, onde ficou batendo papo, ignorando-o. Triste, saiu sem se despedir.

J2

Jared sabia que Jensen voltaria no sábado à noite, e aproveitando que ainda tinha a chave da casa do loiro, resolveu abordá-lo _A La Jared_. O moreno estava louco de saudades de provar aquela pele sardenta, e de mergulhar naquele corpo apertadinho. Sentiu seu membro pulsar com a expectativa.

Abriu a porta bem devagar, tirou o sapato, a jaqueta, a camiseta, e foi em direção ao quarto. Mas seu coração falhou uma batida, ao ver Jensen e Chris empenhados em um "69".

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da autora (Ana Ackles): **

Oi!

Demorou esse capítulo, mas é para não perder o costume!

Primeiro quero agradecer a Mary por ter me convidado, me senti toda boba, afinal ela foi uma das responsáveis por eu estar aqui escrevendo, pois me encantou com suas histórias, me influenciando a começar, e hoje é uma grande amiga.

A Pérola e a Claudia, amigas lindas (louca para conhecê-las pessoalmente) começamos a comentar as histórias uma da outras, e hoje ultrapassamos a barreira de escritora/leitora e com esse evento, parceiras (palavra perigosa de se usar com essas três) srsrrss

Desculpa a chatice Mary e Michele, eu perturbei as duas, e Claudia está perdoada, por me fazer escrever a mesma história mil vezes.

Qualquer coisa coloquem a culpa na Pérola, Mary e Claudia, por terem quebrado a minha inocência, esse foi o meu primeiro 3some (morta de vergonha) srsrsrrss

Preparem o fôlego para o próximo!

Mil Beijos!

* * *

**RESPOSTAS REVIEWS CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR (PÉROLA)**

**EVE (que comentou o capítulo na betagem)**

Primeiro, obrigada por fazer esse trabalho para quatro criaturas chatas como nós rsrs! Depois, saiba que tudo o que fiz foi coagida por essas três Divas. Elas me amarraram e obrigaram a escrever tudo aquilo lá Sabe que isso não viria da minha mente pura espontaneamente, né? Coisas do tipo botar o Misha para receber um bola gato do Jared, ou o Ian para dar umas linguadas sorrateiras nas bolas do Jensen kkkkkkkkk! Eu que mal consigo escrever lemon a dois, tive que botar um terceiro elemento. Mas minha sorte é que a parte da perversão braba ficou por conta da Ana! Beijão, e obrigada por tudo!

**MARY**

Não esqueçamos que toda essa loucura só teve andamento porque a ideia partiu de sua cabecinha insana! Não acho mesmo que mereço os elogios. Trabalhar em grupo para mim é terrível, porque eu tenho em minha mente sempre ser a integrante que deixará a desejar. Ainda mais quando conheço o trabalho dessas grandes Divas. Queriam-nos pervertidos? Ora, vocês mandam rsrs! Beijos!

**KINHANECK**

Olá! Jensen deu uma canseira no Jared em todos os sentidos! Mas o moreno achou que valeu muito à pena hehe! Obrigada por comentar! Beijos.

**SMACKLES**

Oie! Oh, obrigada pelos elogios e por estar gostando. Essas meninas realmente são fodas mesmo! Concordo com vc. Beijos.

**CLAUDIA**

Deixa de ser modesta, vc sabe o que acho da sua escrita foda, e sabe o que todas achamos do seu incrível último capítulo! Aliás, tantos leitores já conhecem seu potencial, e têm certeza de que vai arrasar. Nunca foi diferente! Beijão!

**TAH-P**

Meu xodozinho por aqui também? *Abraça*. Viu como deu uma pausa no drama e no sangue para escrever safadeza? Tive até que enfiar o Ian e a língua dele em algum canto da fic kkkkk! Essas meninas me corromperam mais que o titio do Jared! Beijos, minha linda!

**BIA**

Oi, querida! Adorei te ver aqui! Reviews sempre deliciosos, obrigada! Ri muito com os trocadilhos e frases sacanas para mencionar que as criaturas desta fic são pura perversão! Ri você dizer que eles cabem apertadinhos na cama... Mas eu acho que de apertadinho ali, não tem mais nada kkkkkk! Obrigada pelas palavras, até corei! Beijão!

**MOPSY**

Olá! Obrigada por passar por aqui! A gente tinha que usar boas iscas, como homens gostosos diversos pelados em cima de uma cama hauhauha! Todos querem apenas um espaço ao sol... Ops, quero dizer, onde o sol não brilha. Obrigada por notar a mudança de sentimentos que vai acontecendo, porque a tarefa não é nada fácil. Botar um homem adepto ao TrocentosSome para se apaixonar? Bom, tinha que ser feito de qualquer jeito rsrs! Beijos.

**SOL**

Minha linda! Que review delícia! Vc pensa igualzinho ao Jared! Xinga meio mundo que atrapalha a foda deles e no fim apenas esquece tudo e curte a foda kkkkkk! Mas o Jared é mesmo sem noção, cheio de porra alheia na boca querendo beijar o loiro! Mas morri mesmo foi com o paraíso das nádegas kkkkkkkkk! O Ian aproveitou o que pôde coitado. Porque para ele, não vai ser vitalício não! Voce sempre foda em seus reviews e super amável! Obrigada, linda! Beijão!

**LULUZINHA**

Oh, encantada em ver você aqui! *aperta toda*. Veio pela perversão, né senhorita? Inclusive visualizou o Ian nas linguadas múltiplas que eu sei! A regra aqui era enfiar macho na cama deles, e eu (coitada de mim), mas sei escrever cama pegando fogo com dois, imagina com um monte kkkkk! Obrigada pela visita, flor! Beijão!

**HERYKHA**

Oi querida! Se ficou com calor no capítulo anterior, receio que no 3 nem ar condicionado deu jeito! É muito macho praticando safadeza kkkk! Obrigada por vi! Beijos!

**THE MRS. PACAKLES**

Lindinha, obrigada por ter vindo, mesmo não shippando Js com outros. Tal como eu, é a primeira vez que boto eles para se esfregar com outros por pura safadeza, sem ser um personagem necessário para a história. Temos uma ligação muito forte com os meninos hauhauha! Beijão!

**KAROL**

Olá! Obrigada por passar aqui, e ficamos felizes que esteja gostando! O Ian foi boa opção para cair na cama deles, acho rsrs! Convido-a para presenciar mais safadezas, porque a fic está no fim. Cap. 4 será o último mesmo... Beijos!

**FOLLOW MISS PADASEXY**

Olha quem está aqui! :P Que honra! Tem um erro aí no seu review! É o fato de me agradecer por incentivar suas publicações. Não é você quem deve agradecer! Além de eu mesma, essa legião de leitores que gamaram e viciaram têm que se dobrar a meus pés *risos do diabu*. Eu tenho uma dificuldade imensa em escrever lemon. Nem tanto por vergonha, porque sou limitada mesmo. Dentro do movimento de dentro, de fora, de dentro de fora (kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk), eu não tenho tantas variações na minha mentezinha, e ter que inserir mais gente na safadeza exigiu-me uma boa queimação de miolos. Olha, eu odeio colocar meus passivos como donzelinhas inocentes, e minha vontade era de ter botado o Jared passivo, mas a galera não concordou. Então procurei fazer um Jensen passivo fodão, e o pessoal curtiu, felizmente! Espero que goste do capítulo 3! A safadeza máster ficou por conta da Ana rsrs! Obrigada por ter vindo, amei sua visita, assim como em Batismo de Fogo, que responderei como você merece! Beijão!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Diversão a Três - O início**_

_**Capítulo 4 - Autora: Claudia Winchester**_

Jared não conseguia desviar seus olhos daquela cena. A boca pornográfica de Jensen subia e descia habilmente no membro de Kane.

- Mas o quê? – Chris largou o membro do loiro ao ver o moreno dentro do quarto.

- Jared, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Jensen perguntou interrompendo o boquete.

- Eu... Eu... – Jared saiu do quarto sem dizer nada. Catou suas roupas na sala e foi embora.

Normalmente, sua atitude seria pedir para entrar na brincadeira ou até mesmo entrar sem ser convidado. Mas a única coisa que ele conseguia sentir era raiva. Raiva de si mesmo, de Jensen e de Kane. E nem ele mesmo sabia explicar o motivo.

- Merda, quem eu estou tentando enganar? – Disse em voz alta quando já se encontrava na rua.

Jared sabia muito bem o que Jensen queria. Sempre soube.

"_Vai chegar uma hora em que você vai sentir falta de ter ao seu lado alguém que valha a pena, alguém que te ame e que queira dividir a vida com você."_

O loiro o estava trocando por Chris e Jared sabia exatamente porquê. Ele só o procurava basicamente para sexo, enquanto Kane o havia convidado para sair, para viajar, coisas que ele sabia que Jensen adorava fazer.

No meio do caminho para sua casa, Jared encontrou com o Ian que veio para cima dele cheio de amor para dar.

- Sai Ian, não to com cabeça agora.

- Jared _Lothario_ Padalecki negando fogo? – Ele riu alto. – Tá doente cara?

- Me deixa Ian! Me deixa! – Jared gritou.

- Credo Jared! Parece que tá com dor de corno.

Jared bufou irritado.

"_Dor de corno é o caralho!" _Pensou quando se viu novamente sozinho.

Mas no fundo era assim que ele se sentia. Traído. Mas por quê se ele e Jensen não tinham nada? Jensen podia sair com quem quisesse não é?

Jared sabia que sim, mas essa resposta não o agradava nem um pouco.

Entrou em casa e se jogou no sofá, fechando os olhos e a cena veio novamente na sua cabeça. Kane gemendo descontroladamente enquanto era chupado por Jensen, que gemia de volta enquanto...

- Chega Jared! Chega! – O moreno gritou para si mesmo. – Droga, por que eu dispensei o Ian?

O moreno se levantou e foi para o banheiro. Tomaria um banho e sairia à caça. Já estava bem tarde, mas era sábado, ainda poderia conseguir alguém que o fizesse esquecer aquela cena e aquele loiro. Pelo menos por algumas horas.

Deu uma última olhada no espelho e se dirigiu à porta, mas quando a abriu deu de cara com Jensen, prestes a tocar a campainha.

- Jensen? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu quero a chave Jared! – Jensen entrou no apartamento do moreno, sem esperar pelo convite e fechou a porta. – Você não pode mais entrar na minha casa daquele jeito.

Jensen estava irritado, mas não deixou de reparar como o moreno estava arrumado e cheiroso.

- Aqui! – Jared pegou seu chaveiro e tirou a chave que o loiro queria, estendendo-a para ele. – Não vou mais interromper seu _namoro_.

- Obrigado. – Jensen deu as costas, e quando ia sair Jared disse alto.

- Tá com pressa por quê? – Nem Jared sabia o porquê daquela pergunta.

- Já consegui o que eu queria e pelo jeito, você estava de saída. – Jensen o olhou de cima a baixo.

- Olha Jensen, me desculpe ok? Eu achei que você estava sozinho...

- Pois é, mas eu não estava...

- Vocês terminaram o que eu interrompi? – Jared perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Não... – Jensen baixou a cabeça. - Não teve mais clima, né?

- Você gosta dele Jensen? – Jared não sabia se queria ouvir a resposta.

- Ele é um cara legal, inteligente, temos várias coisas em comum...

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei, eu perguntei se você gosta dele. – Jared sorriu e no fundo ficou aliviado. Se Jensen estivesse gostando de Kane ele teria respondido de primeira.

- Gosto... – Jensen disse sem a menor convicção. Gostava de Kane, mas como amigo. Na verdade ele estava meio que o usando para tentar esquecer Jared.

- E onde ele está agora? – Jared começou a se aproximar do loiro.

- Ele foi... - Jensen encarou a boca do moreno. – Para a casa dele.

- Então, o que acha de nós... – Jared encostou seus lábios nos de Jensen, mas este se afastou.

- Não Jared! Não podemos mais fazer isso!

- Você não quer mais Jensen? – Jared tinha a voz rouca e encarava o loiro de maneira faminta.

- Eu quero... Eu... – Jensen se afastou ainda mais. – Não Jared! Não quero mais!

- Por que Jensen? O que eu te fiz?

- Você não fez nada Jared. Nós não queremos a mesma coisa, e eu não quero mais ser seu amigo com benefícios. – Mesmo o loiro já tendo dito não quando Jared lhe perguntou se amizade deles poderia ser com benefícios, no fundo ele sabia que era isso que eles eram.

- Pensei que você gostasse de transar comigo.

- Eu gosto Jared! Eu gosto muito!

- Eu também gosto! A gente se dá super bem na cama, então qual o problema?

- O problema é que eu me apaixonei por você Jared! E eu sei que nunca serei correspondido!

- E por que acha isso? – Jared perguntou e o loiro se viu surpreso.

- Porque você gosta de sair com pessoas diferentes, pra você isso é um desafio, você acha que todos os relacionamentos acabam caindo na monotonia e por fim acabam causando mais aborrecimentos do que prazer. Você não é do tipo que namora! – Jensen se lembrava exatamente do discurso do amigo.

- Lembra que você me perguntou se algum dia eu abriria mão dessa vida louca por alguém? – Ele perguntou e Jensen se impressionou em como Jared se lembrava daquilo.

- Lembro... – O loiro respondeu.

- Eu te quis Jensen, desde a primeira vez que o vi. Eu te desejei demais, mas ao contrário do que aconteceu com os outros a vontade de ter você não passou, muito pelo contrário. A vontade só aumenta cada vez mais.

- Jared... – Jensen olhou para baixo. – Você sabe que isso nunca daria certo. Você...

- Eu abriria mão dessa vida por você Jensen! Eu não quero mais ninguém! Só você...

- Jared... Eu não... - O loiro estava um pouco confuso e por mais que ele desejasse que aquilo fosse verdade, ele não conseguia acreditar no moreno.

- Eu me apaixonei também Jensen! – Jared o interrompeu e se aproximou mais, pegando em seu rosto. – Eu me apaixonei completamente por você. Acredita em mim?

Jared o beijou suavemente nos lábios e Jensen correspondeu. Mesmo confuso e surpreso com tudo o que o moreno havia dito ele se deixou levar pelos beijos e carinhos do moreno que ficavam cada vez mais intensos. Jensen já estava sem roupa com o moreno lhe beijando e sugando o corpo inteiro, quando o loiro o afastou delicadamente.

- Agora é a minha vez... – Jensen sorriu e tirou peça por peça devagar, deixando o moreno cada vez mais ansioso e excitado. – Eu nunca te chupei porque você é muito afoito Jared... Mas hoje vai ser do meu jeito.

Jared sorriu e Jensen o sentou no sofá, se ajeitando entre suas pernas. Jared o olhava em expectativa e fechou os olhos quando sentiu a língua quente e atrevida do loiro tocar sua ereção.

- Oh Jensen! – O moreno gemeu e Jensen começou a sugá-lo forte, enquanto massageava suavemente suas bolas.

O loiro engolia tudo e voltava até a ponta, onde brincava com a língua em sua glande que ficava cada vez mais inchada. Repetiu o processo várias vezes, até que Jared segurou sua cabeça, fodendo a sua boca. Ele sentia sua garganta ser invadida pela ereção do moreno que pulsava cada vez mais.

Se Jared já estava viciado no corpo de Jensen a situação agora só piorara ao provar a boca perfeita dele em seu membro. Jared gozou tão forte que achou que fosse desmaiar.

- Nossa Jensen... Foi perfeito... – Jared disse com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

- Você é perfeito... – O loiro subiu o corpo e beijou o moreno. – Já volto.

Jensen se levantou e pegou o lubrificante e a camisinha no quarto e quando voltou sussurrou no ouvido de Jared. – Fica de quatro pra mim...

Jared imediatamente se virou apoiando as mãos no encosto do sofá. Jensen vestiu seu membro com o preservativo e melou os dedos com o gel, os enfiando na entrada do moreno, enquanto fazia carinho nas costas dele com a outra mão.

- Tá gostoso? – Jensen perguntou quando começou a ouvir os gemidos do moreno. A visão daquele homem enorme totalmente entregue para ele deixava Jensen louco.

- Me fode agora Jensen... - Jared respondeu com a voz estrangulada.

Jensen sorriu de canto e retirou seus dedos, os trocando pelo seu membro.

Começou estocando devagar, mas Jared empurrava seu quadril de encontro ao corpo do loiro, enquanto exigia que ele fosse mais rápido e mais fundo.

Jensen obedeceu e passou a massagear a ereção do moreno por cima da mão de Jared, que já trabalhava intensamente nela, gemendo cada vez mais alto, sentindo o clímax se aproximar.

- Assim, você me deixa louco Jared! – Jensen disse entre os dentes. Só estava esperando o moreno gozar para se derramar dentro dele.

- Oh Jensen! Jensen! – Jared gemeu alto quando gozou, sujando a sua mão, a de Jensen e o sofá.

O loiro gozou logo em seguida, sentindo seu coração bater forte, feliz e realizado.

**J²**

- Você não vai mais se encontrar com aquele cara não é? – Jared perguntou enquanto apertava ainda mais o loiro em seus braços.

- Não sei...

- O quê? – Jared gritou. – Eu não acredito que depois de tudo o que eu disse você ainda queira sair com ele! Pensei que minha paixão fosse correspondida!

- Quer dizer que você quer um relacionamento totalmente monogâmico?

- Claro que sim! Eu quero você só pra mim...

- Jared... – Jensen se virou e o encarou. – Eu sei que você gosta de uma putaria e isso não vai mudar...

- O que quer dizer com isso? Você não me quer mais?

- Não! Não é isso! – Jensen se apressou em explicar. – Mas se algum dia você tiver vontade de transar com alguém, eu quero que você me conte.

- Jensen, eu não vou sent...

- Jared, as pessoas não mudam. Eu não vou mudar e nem você, mas a gente pode ser feliz assim... Cada um cedendo um pouco.

- Jensen, eu nunca vou te trair.

- Se eu souber não será traição.

- E se _você_ tiver vontade de transar com alguém? – O moreno provocou.

- Será mais difícil, mas se isso acontecer, eu vou te falar, da mesma maneira que eu quero ser avisado caso você... – Jensen tentava explicar, mas foi interrompido bruscamente.

- Tive uma ideia! – Jared disse empolgado. – Se a gente tiver vontade de transar com alguém, o outro sempre deverá ser _consultado... – _Jared deu ênfase à última palavra. – Porque terá que participar também.

- O quê?

- Claro Jensen! Vai ser perfeito! Não iremos fazer isso todo dia, claro, mas pensa comigo! O nosso relacionamento nunca vai cair na rotina.

- Jared você não é normal...

- Eu sei, e é por isso que você se apaixonou por mim... Mas eu não quero pensar nisso agora, porque a única pessoa que eu quero foder no momento é você. Só você... – Jared começou a morder a boca do loiro que se arrepiou inteiro. – Só você.

A notícia de que Jensen e Jared estavam namorando correu a faculdade inteira em poucos dias. Alguns se surpreenderam e outros achavam que eles já eram namorados.

"Apostas" e brincadeiras começaram a ser feitas sobre quanto tempo duraria o namoro ou quanto tempo demoraria para _Lothario_ trair Jensen, mas para surpresa de todos, o namoro seguiu firme e forte.

Kane ainda insistiu um pouco, pois estava louco pelo loiro, mas com jeitinho, Jensen o dispensou.

Jared não sentia vontade de transar com ninguém. Estava totalmente entregue ao seu relacionamento com Jensen.

Os dois últimos anos da faculdade voaram. Jensen e Jared agora moravam juntos e partilhavam do mesmo sonho. Abrirem uma firma de Publicidade juntos assim que se formassem. Não seria fácil, mas com persistência, muito trabalho e com os contatos certos eles conseguiriam.

No dia anterior a formatura deles, Jared chamou Jensen para uma conversa.

- Fala logo Jared... – Jensen estava impaciente. Jared queria lhe falar algo, mas estava cheio de rodeios.

- É que... – Jared suspirou. – Lembra quando a gente começou a namorar e você disse que se eu sentisse vontade de transar com alguém...

- Você me contaria antes... – Jensen suspirou. Sabia que esse dia chegaria. – Quem é? Eu conheço?

- Eu te _consultaria_ antes lembra? – Jared se apressou em explicar. - Não tem ninguém ainda, mas eu to com vontade de fazer um threesome... – Jared tinha os olhinhos de cachorrinho abandonado. Jensen revirou os olhos, já sabendo que Jared conseguia tudo o que queria com aquele olhar e perguntou.

- E quem será o_ felizardo_?

- Se você não quiser tudo bem, eu esqueço essa ideia.

- Se eu disser não, você vai desistir? – Jensen ficou surpreso.

- Claro! – Jared se aproximou dele. – Mas se você aceitar, você sabe que será apenas sexo o que iremos fazer não é? Você sabe que eu sou todo seu.

- Eu sei... – Jensen fez carinho no rosto do namorado.

- Eu te amo Jensen... – Jared disse com sinceridade.

- Eu sei, eu te amo também...

- Você é a minha vida... – Jared completou e o beijou intensamente o puxando para a cama.

**J²**

Depois da cerimônia, todos os formandos estavam participando de uma festa. Em certo momento, Jared puxou Jensen em um canto e perguntou ansioso.

- Você vai falar com ele, ou eu falo?

- Não sei Jared, a ideia foi sua... – Jensen estava ansioso também.

Ele havia concordado e agora o loiro estava na expectativa da pessoa aceitar. Eles haviam escolhido um colega de outro curso chamado Matt Bomer.

– Ele tá vindo aí... - Jensen olhou para Bomer de cima em baixo e tinha que concordar que ele era um moreno lindo de tirar o fôlego. Era um pouco mais baixo que ele e tinha olhos incrivelmente azuis. Jensen se viu desejando internamente que Matt aceitasse.

- E aí Bomer? – Jared o cumprimentou com um sorriso espetacular. Ele nunca precisara convidar ninguém para um threesome. Tirando o dia em que combinou com Kelly de surpreender Jensen em seu apartamento, o sexo a três sempre acabava acontecendo de forma natural para ele.

- Jared, Jensen... – O moreno respondeu sorrindo também.

**oOo**

- É a primeira vez que vocês fazem isso? – Bomer quis saber.

- Na verdade não... – Jensen respondeu se referindo a vez em que transaram com Ian quando ainda não eram namorados e piscou para Jared. - E você? Já fez alguma vez? – O loiro perguntou.

- Não, mas sempre tive vontade. – Matt disse encarando a boca pecaminosa de Jensen.

Jared abraçou o moreno por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Você quer beijar o Jensen?

Eles já estavam no apartamento deles, mais especificamente dentro do quarto e não tinha o porquê esperar mais para começarem.

Bomer não respondeu e se aproximou de Jensen, atacando seus lábios com furor. Jared ainda estava colado às costas do moreno e se roçava nele, enquanto beijava sua nuca.

Jensen afastou seus lábios e começou a abrir a camisa do moreno, enquanto Jared abria a braguilha e baixava a calça de Bomer junto com a cueca.

Matt já estava duro como pedra e gemeu quando Jared se agachou e o virou, abocanhando seu membro e o chupando com vontade. Jensen tirou a sua roupa e se juntou ao namorado, disputando o membro do moreno de olhos azuis.

Bomer estava no céu com aqueles dois homens lindos se revezando na sucção de seu pau, e ficou na dúvida de quem chupava mais gostoso.

- Oh Deus, eu vou gozar... – Ele avisou bem na vez em que Jensen estava sugando seu membro e Jared deixou que ele gozasse na boca do loiro.

Assim que Jensen largou o membro do moreno, Jared empurrou Bomer para a cama e o virou de costas.

- Eu quero você de quatro... – Ele ordenou o que foi prontamente atendido pelo outro.

Jared rapidamente vestiu sua ereção com um preservativo e a lambuzou com lubrificante. Posicionou-se atrás de Bomer e começou a meter devagar. O moreno era apertado, mas recebeu Jared sem dificuldade.

Jensen, que observava os dois e se excitou ainda mais com a cena, foi para a frente de Matt.

- Chupa meu pau Bomer... – Jensen segurou seu pau e Matt o abocanhou, o sugando com vontade.

Jared já estava todo dentro do moreno e começou a estocar, fixando seus olhos em Jensen, que gemia de olhos fechados.

Matt segurou em seu membro que já estava ficando duro novamente, e passou a se masturbar. Jared o fazia rebolar toda vez que lhe tocava em seu ponto especial. Jensen sentia seu pau encostar na garganta do moreno cada vez que o corpo de Bomer era lançado para frente e gemidos cada vez mais altos, passaram a tomar conta do quarto.

- Caralho, vou gozar! – Bomer foi o primeiro a avisar e largou o membro de Jensen, se jorrando no lençol, gemendo palavras desconhecidas.

Jared agarrou o quadril de Matt, sentindo as contrações do canal do moreno. Gozou forte com os olhos fechados, enquanto gemia alto.

Bomer voltou a chupar Jensen, assim que sentiu Jared sair de dentro dele. O loiro segurou na cabeça de Matt e passou a subir o quadril, fodendo a boca dele. Gemeu alto quando derramou seu líquido quente na boca do moreno.

**oOo**

- Puta merda! Isso foi muito bom! – Matt se deitou na cama.

- Foi mesmo... – Jared já estava deitado e puxou Jensen, que o abraçou. – Tudo bem? – Sussurrou no ouvido do loiro que sorriu.

- Tudo bem... – Jensen respondeu e o beijou.

- Vou buscar uma cerveja pra gente... – Jared se levantou e saiu do quarto, voltando em seguida com três latinhas.

Ficaram bebendo e conversando, até que Jared subiu em cima do namorado e passou a beijá-lo de maneira mais intensa.

- Hey, não me deixem de fora... – Matt se aproximou e mordeu o ombro de Jared, que afastou os lábios do loiro e passou a morder seu pescoço.

Bomer passou a beijar Jensen, que gemeu na boca do moreno ao sentir a língua atrevida de Jared descer por seu corpo.

Jensen já estava começando a se excitar novamente e a boca quente de Jared em seu membro só aumentou seu tesão.

- Me come Jensen... – Matt disse no ouvido do loiro e se deitou de bruços, o provocando.

Jared largou o membro do namorado e lhe entregou uma camisinha. Jensen pôs o preservativo e se posicionou na entrada do moreno de olhos azuis.

- Não precisa me preparar Jensen, mete logo... – Bomer tinha a voz rouca.

O loiro segurou no quadril dele e investiu, estocando forte.

Jared pegou uma camisinha e foi pra trás de Jensen, o beijando na nuca.

- Finalmente vou comer meu _sanduíche de Jensen_... – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo o loiro sorrir.

O moreno abriu as nádegas do namorado, e lambuzou sua entrada com lubrificante, se ajeitando como pode, introduzindo seu membro devagar.

Jensen estava definitivamente no paraíso. Metia em Bomer com vigor, que rebolava em seu membro pedindo por mais e tinha Jared atrás de si, que além de fazer tudo exatamente do jeito que ele gostava e onde ele gostava, ainda o mordia e sussurrava obscenidades em seu ouvido.

- Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! – Jensen estava louco de tesão.

- Goza Jensen... Goza bem gostoso... – Jared passou a fazer movimentos rápidos e curtos com o seu quadril e o loiro não aguentou mais, gozando e gemendo escandalosamente.

Bomer e Jared gozaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

Jared sentindo seu membro ser mastigado, gozou gemendo alto e apertando Jensen em seus braços.

Matt gozou em sua mão, ao ver estrelas com as últimas investidas fortes de Jensen antes deste gozar.

**oOo**

- Nossa! To morto! – Matt estava deitado novamente ao lado de Jensen e Jared.

- Fiquei cansado também... – Jared disse piscando para Jensen.

- Bom, eu não vou dormir aqui com vocês, então... – O moreno se levantou e catou as suas roupas. – Posso tomar um banho antes de ir embora?

- Pode... – Jared respondeu. – E bate a porta antes de sair.

- Me liguem para a gente repetir a dose... – Bomer disse antes de sair do quarto.

- Ok... – O loiro respondeu, mas o que Matt não sabia é que Jensen e Jared tinham mais uma regra em seu estranho e delicioso acordo. O de nunca repetirem o mesmo cara.

- Se arrependeu? – Jared perguntou se aconchegando em Jensen, que estava quase dormindo.

- Não... – Jensen respondeu. – Foi bem... Divertido.

- Eu também achei... – Jared beijou as costas do namorado. – Jensen...

- Hum?

- Eu te amo...

- Eu também te amo Jared...

- E eu quero você só pra mim agora... – O moreno disse com a voz rouca.

- O quê? – Jensen riu e brincou. – Jared você não é normal... – E em poucos minutos, estava deitado embaixo do moreno gemendo.

**J²**

- Que horas o seu amigo vai chegar amor? – Jared perguntou enquanto se preparava para sair. Jensen receberia um amigo de longa data na casa deles.

- Ele disse depois das nove... Se o voo não atrasar...

- Você vai buscá-lo no aeroporto?

- Achei melhor... Tom não conhece nada em LA.

Três anos haviam se passado e eles moravam agora em um confortável apartamento e eram sócios em uma firma de Publicidade.

- Ok, mais tarde eu te ligo então...

- Assim que ele se instalar aqui eu encontro com você na empresa ok? – Jensen deu um selinho em Jared, mas o moreno o puxou o beijando com urgência.

- Adorei a noite... Obrigado... – O moreno disse apaixonadamente.

- Eu também adorei... – Jensen sorriu.

O amor deles permanecia forte. O desejo e tesão que sentiam um pelo outro não havia diminuído. Depois do threesome que fizeram no dia da formatura, eles já haviam repetido mais 7 vezes com 7 caras diferentes, mas eles pertenciam um ao outro e isso nunca iria mudar.

**oOo**

Tom Welling estava fascinado. Sempre sonhara em morar na Califórnia e agora poderia realizar esse sonho se passasse na entrevista de emprego que fora fazer. Também estava muito feliz em reencontrar Jensen. Eles haviam crescido juntos no Texas e há anos não se viam.

- Cara, eu to muito feliz por você... - Jensen disse assim que eles entraram no quarto de hóspedes.

- Tomara que eu consiga esse emprego... – Tom disse esperançoso.

- Com certeza vai conseguir...

Jensen deixou o amigo em sua casa e foi trabalhar. À tardinha quando voltou, apresentou Tom ao namorado, que o olhou de cima em baixo.

- Muito prazer...

- Muito obrigado por me deixar ficar esses dias na sua casa, Jared... – Tom disse educadamente e sem graça pelo olhar que Jared lhe lançou, o que não passou despercebido por Jensen.

- Não tem nada que agradecer, os amigos do Jensen são _meus_ amigos também... – Jared abraçou e beijou o loiro. - Podíamos jantar fora o que acham? – Jared perguntou e todos concordaram.

Jared não tocou no assunto, mas Jensen tinha certeza que seria somente uma questão de tempo para que ele lhe fizesse a proposta de convidarem Tom para uma _festinha_.

Jensen conhecia muito bem Jared e sentiu pelo olhar que o namorado lançou em seu amigo que ele havia _gostado_ dele. Jensen não sentia ciúme, ele mesmo havia escolhido três dos sete caras que eles haviam convidado para sua cama.

Ele só não tinha certeza se Tom toparia, devido ao seu jeito certinho, caso fosse convidado. Mas quem sabe ele não aceitaria se juntar a eles em uma deliciosa diversão a três?

**FIM **

* * *

_**Nota da autora (Claudia):**_

_Olá..._

_Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer a minha Diva Mary por ter me convidado. Nem acreditei e confesso que fiquei super nervosa de escrever essa fic com ela e mais essas duas feras, que aceitaram e embarcaram de cabeça no projeto de escrever o começo de diversão a três._

_No começo foi meio difícil, a gente não concordou em vários pontos, mas no final, entre mortos e feridos o saldo foi super positivo._

_Bom, o final da história ficou sob minha responsabilidade e o meu cap não chega nem aos pés dessas três lindas autoras que nos presenteiam com suas histórias maravilhosas, mas espero que curtam. Foi feito com muito carinho!_

_Obrigado pelos reviews! Vcs como sempre foram maravilhosos!_

_Beijão e até a próxima!_


End file.
